<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can we make up by strnjooh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211874">Can we make up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strnjooh/pseuds/strnjooh'>strnjooh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strnjooh/pseuds/strnjooh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byungchan tidak pernah suka adu argumen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can we make up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byungchan tidak pernah suka adu argumen.</p>
<p>Bukannya ia lemah dalam mengungkapkan kata-kata yang tersusun di kepalanya, hanya saja, byungchan tidak pernah tahan perasaan bersalah setelahnya. beradu argumen sama dengan mengeluarkan segala keluh kesah dan bagi seorang byungchan itu merupakan sebuah kesempatan untuk menumpahkan segala emosi yang ada. lalu kepala byungchan akan mencari diksi terjahat yang dapat dipikirkan, lalu bibir byungchan akan terus bergerak mengucapkan apa-apa yang sesuai dengan isi kepalanya, lalu sebelum ia bisa berhenti, lidahnya secara semena-mena akan menyakiti lawan bicaranya. untuk kemudian pada akhirnya, laki-laki itu akan menyesal.</p>
<p>untuk apa dilakukan kalau pada akhirnya menyesal.</p>
<p>maka byungchan berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk tidak pernah beradu argumen dengan siapapun, terutama kekasihnya. laki-laki dengan senyum paling teduh, laki-laki dengan hidung bak perosotan anak tk, laki-laki yang usianya terpaut tiga tahun lebih tua darinya, laki-laki bernama han seungwoo.</p>
<p>tapi sepertinya usaha yang dilakukan belum maksimal. kalau sudah, mungkin sekarang ia tidak sendirian dalam flatnya. kalau sudah, mungkin teriakan-teriakan sisa dua malam lalu tidak terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. kalau sudah, mungkin, mungkin saat ini ia masih bergelung dalam selimut sambil menertawakan wajah khas baru bangun tidur seungwoo lalu sang empunya akan merengut lalu kembali menarik byungchan, mengajaknya terlelap lagi masuk ke alam mimpi. alih-alih, ia tengah duduk di atas sofa yang menghadap langsung ke arah jendela. segelas kopi hitam yang baru saja ia buat ada di tangannya, yang ia minum bukan karena suka melainkan karna harus.</p>
<p>semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur, padahal tubuhnya lelah sekali dipakai lembur. tapi kepalanya tidak mau berhenti memikirkan hal-hal yang kelewat tidak penting. berpusat pada satu permasalahan, kebanyakan tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan.</p>
<p>sudah dua hari seungwoo memberikannya silent treatment. dua hari ini juga byungchan tidak berani menghubungi, lucu juga kalau dipikir-pikir karena sejujurnya byungchan tidak tahu siapa yang marah disini. namun dua insan ini tidak saling meraih satu sama lain, layaknya perang dingin, siapa yang paling tahan untuk tidak menghubungi adalah pemenangnya.</p>
<p>menyerah.</p>
<p>kepala byungchan sudah lelah memikirkan seungwoo secara konstan. dibalik ini semua, toh rasa sayangnya pada seungwoo lebih besar dari kemarahan sesaat yang ia tumpahkan. buat apa terus memberi makan ego kalau lagi-lagi kewarasannya yang diambil. byungchan membuang sisa kopi hitam ke bak cuci piring, menaruh gelasnya begitu saja lalu mengambil jaket dan bergegas ke luar.</p>
<p>kali ini langit dipenuhi warna abu-abu. byungchan membawa kakinya ke toko roti bakar langganan lalu memesan rasa coklat kacang, kesukaan seungwoo. mengambil salah satu kursi lalu duduk memerhatikan sang penjual sampai akhirnya ia mengambil pesanan dan membayarnya, byungchan baru sadar kalau ia meninggalkan ponsel di flatnya.</p>
<p>buru-buru ia mengucap terimakasih lalu beranjak menuju flatnya. ia mengambil langkah lebar-lebar karena setelah ini ia harus pergi ke tempat seungwoo, sebuah usaha agar roti bakarnya masih hangat saat berpindah tangan. tapi langkah lebarnya terhenti ketika ia melihat laki-laki jangkung berdiri di depan pintu flat sambil membawa kantung plastik hitam di tangan kanannya.</p>
<p>“kak?” byungchan memanggil, ragu-ragu.</p>
<p>laki-laki itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum, “hai?”</p>
<p>byungchan mengerjapkan matanya, “kok disini?” tungkainya melaju.</p>
<p>“kok kamu nggak jawab teleponku?” bukannya menjawab, seungwoo malah kembali bertanya.</p>
<p>“ponselku ketinggalan di dalam, hehe. kakak kenapa disini? aku baru mau pergi ke tempat kakak.”</p>
<p>“aku bawain kamu martabak, keju susu?” jawab seungwoo, tidak ada korelasinya dengan pertanyaan byungchan.</p>
<p>“aku juga!!” ucap byungchan excited, “roti bakar coklat kacang kesukaan kakak!” ia mengulurkan kantung plastik yang dibawa.</p>
<p>selang satu detik sebelum keduanya tertawa, saling menertawakan satu sama lain. “pasti kamu mau nyogok aku kan?” ucap byungchan seraya membuka pintu flatnya, mempersilahkan seungwoo masuk.</p>
<p>“kamu juga, tumben.” seungwoo membuka sepatunya lalu mengekori byungchan masuk ke dapur.</p>
<p>“ih jangan gituuu.” seungwoo terkekeh mendengar rengekannya. byungchan menaruh plastik di atas meja, berjalan memutar untuk mengambil gelas di lemari gantung lalu memasukkan kapsul kopi ke dalam mesinnya.</p>
<p>seungwoo membuka dua bungkus plastik, membiarkan wangi keduanya menguar menampilkan kepulan asap putih yang samar. ia lalu mengambil dua buah garpu lalu duduk di kursi bar bersamaan dengan byungchan yang duduk lalu menyodorkan kopinya.</p>
<p>seungwoo menyodorkan salah satu garpu pada byungchan, “chan aku mau minta-”</p>
<p>“sebelumnya, aku mau ngomong dulu.” potong byungchan, mengambil garpu dari tangan seungwoo. “aku mau minta maaf, gak seharusnya aku ngomong kasar ke kakak, aku tahu kakak lagi capek terus akunya juga udah bete, tapi itu cuma justifikasi aku aja karna emang gak seharusnya aku ngomong gitu. jadi, maaf...” ujarnya, menunduk. byungchan tidak berani menatap netra lawan bicaranya.</p>
<p>seungwoo merunduk, mencari netra byungchan sampai berpapasan dengan miliknya, “hey?” laki-laki itu memberikan senyum teduh, “aku juga minta maaf, okay? salah aku juga udah ngebentak kamu, padahal aku tahu kamu paling gak suka dibentak. maaf ya byungchan..” ujar seungwoo, lalu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala byungchan.</p>
<p>“kak, mau peluk...” kata laki-laki yang lebih muda, membuat seungwoo membuka tangannya lebar-lebar.</p>
<p>kali ini byungchan tidak lupa menaruh garpu sebelum membawa tubuhnya diantara lengan seungwoo.</p>
<p>“lain kali, luapin aja ya chan, janji aku nanggepinnya gak pakai bentak-bentak lagi deh.” suara seungwoo terdengar samar-samar.</p>
<p>“masa mau berantem lagi?” pekik byungchan, heran.</p>
<p>“kalau gak berantem kemarin, aku gak tahu tuh kalau kamu kesal ditinggal lembur sama aku.”</p>
<p>“ih enggaaa!”</p>
<p>“kamu juga gak bakal tahu kan kalau aku sebal diocehin pas lagi capek?”</p>
<p>byungchan diam, seungwoo ada benarnya juga. mungkin, mungkin adu argumen tidak seburuk itu. ah, dan mungkin juga harus diiringi dengan kepala yang dingin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>